


Simon Says

by Snerp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I make my boy suffer, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance is the main boi, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, irregular updates, probably, will try to keep a consistent update schedule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snerp/pseuds/Snerp
Summary: Lance realizes that he had seriously messed.What did he mess up?Everything.But now, Voltron had risen anew, and Lance-Well Lance is just a little tired.





	Simon Says

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably be working on my other works, or homework, or something productive like that, but I wanted to try writing again. I really miss it. And anyways, this first chapter is short, but I think, hopefully keeps you guys entertained to stay tune. 
> 
> I'm kinda winging this. 
> 
> Oops. 
> 
> Also, sorry that my writing sucks.

You could say that Lance was, at times, a bit stubborn. 

He didn’t really like taking orders from authority figures he didn’t know, mostly because he didn’t have anything to be respectful to. That, of course, changed when he was taking orders from people he actually liked and was afraid of; mainly including Veronica and his mom. 

Lance wasn’t stupid, contrary to popular belief. He knew that when it was a situation like life, death, and diplomacy he would have to think about his survival seriously and not screw his chances of living to the next day. Lance would definitely never do something as stupid as insulting the monarch of a possible ally on a mission to find food and get himself thrown in alien jail for accidentally calling that said monarch a hypocritical psychotic piece of horsesh- 

But in Lance’s defense, he was having a pretty bad day and the monarch was a downright pompous asshole and Lance had really wanted to shove a yardstick up his ass because no, he would not hand himself over to the Galra to save one, tiny planet from destruction when he could save many others for the same thing. He may be a child but he wasn’t a coward. 

No thank you. 

Of course, that ideology was really only one thing, an idea- that came from his head. And Lance was in fact handed over to the Galra along with the Red Lion on a silver platter. 

Lance would love to say that he was not defeated by a massive army of foot tall midgets and then handed to purple alien space cats, but alas, Lance apparently did have some pride leftover to say that yes, that definitely never happened in any reality.

Never. 

But what was currently happening, and it was definitely very very real was the fact that he was pretty sure he was being led to Galra headquarters. 

The commanding ship. 

And Red had gone deathly silent.

 

Lance might have realized some point on his very painful walk to Zarkon that he could have probably handled the whole situation a little better. 

You know, like maybe not comfort himself by making sarcastic remarks to himself because he was really scared right now and he was starting to feel his nerves trying to claw out his throat-

He also really wished that his hands would stop shaking and that he could try and keep up a serious and cool exterior because damn was Lance good at acting, and that was pretty much the whole thing he had going for him at the moment.

After the destruction of Altea, and along with the it the displacement of the lions, with exception to Red, the Galra had steadily began their goal to conquer the galaxies. 

And boy did they succeed. 

Since Zarkon had been viewed as a trusted member of Voltron as well as longtime friend to King Alfor, nobody had predicted the utter chaos and destruction Zarkon would unleash in the cycles coming after. 

Yes, Lance did feel very, very alone. 

Being the last Altean alive, that is. 

Stuck on an enemy warship with no place to go to, his only friend, a freaking robot sentient lion, had gone deathly silent. And the mean looking Galra in the corner, blaster ready, seemed more ready to kill himself than he was concerned to make sure Lance wasn’t stupid enough to attempt to run. But, being the kind being that he was, Lance wanted to be very sure that the guard was okay. 

“Hey-”

“Shut up.”

Lance didn’t speak another word. 

 

Lance had seen the destruction of his own planet, seen his only family be disintegrated into nothing and with no time to mourn, he had fled from the Galra for months, but of course, he was too naive, too Lance to even succeed in anything but being annoying and failing at everything he did. 

He had gotten captured within two months of running away from the Galra, but the Galra had already had him in their clutches before the fall of Altea began. 

It was his fault that everyone died, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I take constructive criticism and I love comments. They make me LIVE.  
> I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
